paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Skye Chapter 6: Apologies (Bonus Chapter!)
It had been almost an hour since Skye was safely returned. And it had also been almost a day since Steve was last seen. Even though they hated him to the core, everyone, including Joe, was starting to get worried. Joe: You know, it's been a while since we've seen Steve. To tell you the truth, I'm actually worried right now. James: Yeah. We all are. Ryder: Don't you think we were a little too hard on him when we interrogated him at dinner? James: Yeah. Rocky: I'm still angry at him for smacking me. Ryder: We all are, Rocky. Chase: I wonder what happened to him? Rocky: I was smacked across my mouth! Chase: I wasn't talking about you, Rocky. I was talking about Steve. Plus, I know that you were smacked. I saw him do it. Rocky: Oh right. Maybe Steve got in a car accident. Skye: Or maybe he got attacked by an eagle. Zuma: My guess is that he just went for a swim. Chase: Or maybe he got kidnapped by aliens. Marshall: What if he got caught up in a Fireman Sam convention? Rubble: Or an Apollo The Super Pup convention? Everest: Or maybe he went sledding up at Jake's Mountain. Ryder: Well, whatever the reason, we should perhaps get some sleep to take this off our minds. James: Yeah. *looks at the clock* Besides, it's almost 11:30 PM. With that everyone went to bed. But Chase was the only pup who had a hard time sleeping. In fact, he slept with his eyes wide open in thought. He was thinking about how he and Marshall were racing their rigs around. He then remembered accidentally driving into a mud puddle, getting mud on Steve's car. And that's when he realized. HE was the one who got mud on the car and not Skye! Chase: *gasps* This was all MY fault! With that, Chase darted out of his pup-house and charged up to Ryder, James, and CJ's room. The trio were still sleeping, so the woke with a start when they heard Chase run in and jump into Ryder's arms. James: Chase? CJ: Are you OK, buddy? Chase: *sniff* No! *starts to cry* Ryder: *hugs Chase* What's wrong? Chase: It's all my fault, Ryder! Me and Marshall were racing our rigs when I drove into a mud puddle and got mud on Steve's car! So I caused Steve to get mad at Skye and blame her and make her run away! It's all my fault!!!! *cries* Ryder: Shhh....Chase, it's OK. It was an accident. Ryder hugged Chase and comforted him until Chase fell back asleep. Since Chase was in his bed, Ryder decided that it would be a good idea to let Chase sleep with him and the other guys. It wasn't long until later after midnight when James heard something going on downstairs. Curious about what it was, he silently woke up CJ, then, quietly, the crept downstairs, Nerf guns in their hands. When they got downstairs, they saw the kitchen light was on! James: Burglars! CJ: Who's in there?! *raises his Nerf gun* Steve came out, wearing a white apron. James: Steve?! CJ: What the heck are you doing here?! Steve: Well, I was making a cake for Skye to make up for what happened. I heard what you guys were talking about and how Chase was the one who got mud on my car. So, I'm making it up to Skye. James: Aw that's sweet. CJ: Yeah. Steve: The next time you see her, tell her I'm sorry. I should have just asked her if she did it or not. James: No. You tell her yourself. Steve: OK. As soon as I finish this cake. James and CJ: OK. With that, they went back to bed, leaving Steve to finish the cake. ~'Work In Progress'~